


Click Your Heels

by Liliako



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Crossdressing, Groping, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliako/pseuds/Liliako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan shaved his legs to be able to don the ruby slippers, everyone else gets it easy. Kink meme prompt fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click Your Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by kink meme post: BTR boys as the Wizard of OZ characters. How it happens is up to the filler. :) BONUS for Logan as Dorothy. Because he totally has the legs for that dress. And we all know how pretty he is when dolled up like a girl.

“I don’t like this.”

“You look fine, don’t worry!” James tugs at Logan’s wig to center it.  In response, Logan sneezes because of all the hay they’ve stuffed into various clothing items James is wearing.

“Did I have to shave my legs?”  He whines miserably as he wipes his nose with a tissue that Kendall hands him.  Kendall looks at Logan for a minute then proceeds to take the entire box of tissues and put it into the basket he’d been assembling.  Dorothy totally went to Oz with Toto, some snacks and a box of tissues.

“They’re really soft,” Carlos points out while he grins up at Logan.  He’s been trying to put on little paw feet shoe covers for his Cowardly Lion and not having much luck, so reaching out and stroking Logan’s leg is a welcome distraction.  Logan squirms and tosses his used tissue at Carlos, who only laughs.

“You know what would make him an unconvincing Dorothy?”  Kendall purses his lips and raises an eyebrow down at Carlos.

“His terrible high pitched girl voice?” James asks and pushes at Logan’s stuffed chest, eyeing it critically.  Logan bats his hands away.

“Not on the first date, buddy!”  He huffs indignantly at James’s leer.  Something scratches at Logan's thigh, startling him into a squeak. “Dude!”

Carlos laughs again as he rubs his cheek against Logan’s thigh, still petting at his calf.  “The fact Logan can’t walk in heels?”  He tries to look up at Logan but with the fluffy skirt it’s pretty impossible.  “I’m okay with this view though.”

“Ex- _cuuuse_ me!  Get- out- from- under-” Logan punctuates his words by hitting Carlos with the skirt.  More muffled laughter comes from under it as Carlos’s hand dances up Logan’s inner thigh.  “Hey! I am a lady, mister!”  He shoves at Carlos’s head again and tries to slap at his hand through the skirt but it’s useless.

“Oh really?”  There’s mischief in Carlos’s voice that Logan is not a fan of.  A single finger runs under Logan’s shaft through the speedo that they thought would be the most comfortable thing to keep Logan’s junk mainly hidden.  Logan twitches and grabs onto James’s shirt for a little stability.  “Could have fooled me,” Carlos jeers from under the skirt.

“A boner, that's what'd make him the most unconvincing girl,” Kendall speaks up and pokes Carlos in the side with his steel-toe boots they’d sprayed silver to match the rest of his Tin Man costume.  Carlos catches Kendall’s ankle and pulls him closer, grinning up at him.  “Guys, as much as I’d really like to, we don’t have time-“

“HnnnguhCarlosyoureallyneedtostop,” Logan whines again, stringing his words together as he rises up on his toes and presses into James’s chest, trying to get away from the teasing hand lightly stroking all around him through the speedo.  James isn’t about to miss out on the fun of course, wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist to keep him in place and nuzzling their cheeks together.

“Never should have put lipstick on you, it’s a pain in the ass to clean off.  Lip gloss next time, much easier and tastier,” James murmurs in Logan’s ear, nosing along the shell of it.  Carlos rolls the backs of his knuckles over Logan, making him gasp and stutter his hips into James’s, almost trapping Carlos’s hand.

“This isn’t going to end well if you keep this up,” Logan grits out and tries to push away from the naughty pair.  James’s hands have wandered and are sneaking up under the back of Logan’s skirt, fluffing it up as he works past layers of tulle and fabric to squeeze Logan’s ass.

“Bathing suit fabric is absorbent, you’ll be fine,” Carlos says ghosting his fingers all over Logan’s balls before cupping them and giving a gentle squeeze to mirror James’s touch.  Logan twists in their hands and stifles a noise.

“That’s enough,” Kendall grunts, pulling Logan backwards out of their grasp.  James and Carlos pout and whine sadly, Carlos tossing Logan’s old used tissue at them.  “After we’re done with the costume contest tonight you can resume this and I will whole heartedly approve.  But for now, hands to yourselves.”  They concede and finish fixing their own costumes while Kendall, already fully dressed but having trouble keeping the oil funnel on his head, straightens out Logan’s costume.  “Good as new!”  He proclaims and fluffs up the pig tails on a very grouchy faced Logan.

“I don’t know who I dislike more right now, them or you,” he gripes and continues scowling when Kendall hands him the basket with the snacks, tissues and little plush Toto.

“Love you too Dorothy, even if I don’t have a heart yet,” Kendall grins back.  He gives Logan a quick peck on the cheek before dropping down to fix Logan’s little socks.  On his way he strokes his hand down Logan’s leg and appreciates the sleekness and softness of his skin that Carlos had mentioned.  After pulling up the socks he stands, hand stroking all the way back up on the inside of Logan’s leg and giving his dick a quick squeeze through the speedo.  “Boner alert!”  Kendall yells gleefully, making James and Carlos crack up.

“You never get to pick out our Halloween costumes ever again,” Logan swats at Kendall who dances away.  Little did Logan know that this idea had been concocted by all three of the guys.  Next year’s costumes are going to be even better.


End file.
